Legend of Darkstalkers: Majora's Mask
by Twiphase
Summary: John Stutely has within 3 days to save Clock Town from Majora's rath. His quest, lift the curse from each of the 4 areas with the help of his new fairy Tatl and his 3 guardian masks: the Bear, the Lion, and the Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Twiphase: **This is a Darkstalker/Majoras Mask Xover which involves John Stutely as the main character playing as Link. I do not owe Darkstalker or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Please Enjoy. But i must warn you, it pretty much clicheish mixture of the majoras mask videogame walkthrough and the manga series.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Legend of Darkstalkers: Majora's Mask<span>. _Chapter_ _1_: **_The Journey Begins before and during 3 days_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy name John Stutely. John Stutely is a boy wearing a yellow shirt with a shortsleeved purple hoohed jacket with a hood so long it goes down his spine, a pair of purple shorts with a black belt around his waist and a pair of purple goggles on his forhead and a pair of white gloves with purple wristbands. He is riding on his nodle stead, Epona, through the dark woods. It has been 6 months since his fairy, Lilith, disappeared after John defeated Ganondorf. and since then, John Stutely has been on a personal quest to find his long lost friend Lilith. But suddenly, 2 fairies of different colors appeared infront of them and spooked out Epona and caused John Stutely to fall off and lost conscious for a moment. Appeared out of the shadows stood a creepy heart-shaped horned mask along with its wearer who appear to be made of tree-like roots and covered on autumn-leaf-made clothing.<p>

**Skull Kid: **Hee, hee. You two fairies did great. I wonder if he has anything good on him... Huh? This guy... Well that shouldn't be a problem.

Skull Kid then walked towards John and searched through his pockets. He found a peculiar instrument.

**Tael:** Ooh, ooh! What a pretty orcarina... Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!

**Tatl: **You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? You can't touch it! ! !

**Tael:** ...Aw but sis... W...Why can't I try it out, too?

John Stutely then woke up and found and unknown stranger playing with his purple orcarina. the faries rang like a bell and Skull Kid looked behind him and saw John Stutely awake. Skull Kid grew scared and hid the orcarina behind his back and looked at a random direction pretending to not knowing whats going on. John tried to get his orcarins back but failed when Skull Kid jumped very high and landed on Epona while riding away. john managed to grab hold of Epona as he himself is dragging on the ground. they went deeper and deeper to the woods until Skull kid made the horse go a quick V-turn around a tree stump to knock John off and quickly run away into a dark tunnel.

John went deeper and deeper into the tunnel while walking up a pair of tree-stump-like stairs. He ran faster and faster into the darkness and without seeing the cliff he just fell off of. He fell and fell until be landed on a honey daisy platform. Within the dark came a bunch of light that revealed Skull Kid floating like hes laying on a invisible coach.

**Skull Kid: **What's with that stupid horse of yours? ! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it... Theres no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... Hee, hee...

This kinda have John give a serious looking face knowing the fact what Skull Kid jut did to Epona.

**Skull Kid:** Aww, boo-hoo, why the sad face? I thought I'd have a little fun with you... Oh, come now... Do you really think you can beat me as i am now? Fool!

Just then Skull Kid's mask shook in a rattling fashion as a weird dark aura leaked out of it and aimed towards John. Within an unknown area, John stood within the middle of nowwhere but still hearing that rattling sound. But then stood in front of him was a pack of green yet autumn-red bears drawing closer and closer to John. John tries to run and run but it was like he and the ground aren't moving at all. Then behind him stood a really big green yet autumn-red bear as it opened its mouth and sucked John into unknown darkness. when he woke up, John found himself in the exact same honey flower pad and still stood infront of Skull Kid.

He felt a little funny and then stood in shock what stood in his reflection. What stood in his reflection was a big muscular green yet white streaked bear, wearing a pair of purple yet somehow bear-like goggles and a purple gorgerine around his upper body, standing on two legs and wearing a pair of purple pants tied to his waist with a black belt with what appear to be a green emblem (Green Eclipse) and a purple armored open battle jacket. His hands and feet were covered in white fur, orange claws and padded with black paw prints. He even has a fluffy green tale sticking out of the end of the spine and his eyes are as orange as a common autumn leaf, and his eye pupils are shaped like a triangular diamond . He panicked and shook his head with his now furred and clawed hands hoping that this is just a dream and he would just wake up but nothing happened.

**Skull Kid: **Hee, hee! Now, that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that forever!

Skull kid then floated backwards towards the exit opened literary upwards. Bear John ran a fast as he could towards the exit but stopped in his tracks when he was being buncked on the head by Tatl. Tael looked behind and noticed the dorrway was about to close.

**Tael: **S-s Sis!

The door then shut just like that.

**Tatl: **Whoa! Whoa! Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still here! ! ! Tael, you can't leave without me!

Tatl tried to open the door by buncking itself against it like and idiot. she then grew exhausted within less then 5 seconds. And then she got an idea.

**Tatl:** You! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten seperated from my brother! Well don't just sit there. Bear boy! Do something! !

Bear John just looked at Tatl with no clue.

**Tatl: **...Why are you looking me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open the door for me? ! ? Please! ! ! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you... So hurry up! Ohhhh,Tael.. I wonder if that child would be alright on his own?

**Bear John: **Geez, you're violent. How could have ever thought you were Lilith!

**Tatl:** Whos Lilith?

**Bear John:** My very best friend! she's the cutest, sweetest fairy ever- The exact opposite of you.

**Tatl:** Well don't compare us just because we're just fairies. I'm Tatl, don't forget it.

**Bear John:** Gotcha.

He said when he manage to caught her with his hands in cage-trap style.

**Bear John:** Now then, Tatl, where is that Skull Kid you were with? And where was Epona taken?

**Tatl:** Epona?

**Bear John:** The horse you stole earlier.

**Tatl:** Who knows?

Bear john just then gave Tatl a very serious tell-me-or-else death glare.

**Tatl:** Oh I... Uh... suddenly remembered. Skull Kid is probably going to Clock Town.

Tatl said as Bear John released her from his grip.

Bear John just walked up to the door and simply pressed his hand against it and it just opened just like that. the doorway led him to a tunnel of some kind. At the end of the tunnel, Tatl caught up to him.

**Tatl:** Hey, Wait for me! Don't leave be behind! S,o um... That stuff back there... I... um... apologize, so... So take me with you!

**Bear John:** What ?

**Tatl:** you wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off to , right?

Bear John just nodded a yes.

**Tatl:** Well i just happen to have an idea of where Clock Town is. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?

Bear John agreed and let Tatl join him along the way. Yet he still wondered what Clock Town is. On their way, they went through obstacles that involves Bear john learning a ability his bear form has. It mostly involves launching from honey daisy pads and glide from point A to point B on a helicopter-like giant nector pollen. On their way to the end of the tunnel, they have noticed a peculiar bear-shaped stone shrine with a nearly empty honet pot. When they went down another tunnel a sudden flash of light and the sound of a clock. Next thing they know there going down a wierd topsy-turvy-like tunnel then the ceiling became the floor and the floor became the ceiling and they found themselves within a clock tower. As they manage to get to the big doorway out of the clock tower, somebody appeared behing him.

**Happy Mask Seller:** you've met a terrible fate, haven't you? I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks... During my travels a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but i have been following you.

**Bear John / Tatl:** WHAT? ! ?

**Happy Mask Seller:** For I know a way to return you to your former self. If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange... All I ask is that you also get back myprecious mask that the imp stole from me.

Bear john and Tatl were a bit quiet for a moment.

**Happy Mask Seller:** What? Is it not a simple task? Why to someone like you, it should be by no means be a difficult task. Except... The one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I woould be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up... But yes... You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away.

Bear John agreed with a nod.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Well then, i am counting on you...

After promising the Happy Mask Seller, Bear John once again walked towards the doorway. He opened it as warm light welcomed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day 1: 72 Hours Remain<em>**

* * *

><p>As he stood outside of the clock tower, he figured he must be in the center of town but its actually South Clock Town. The clock tower appear to be just a fancy tower with a giant moving clock-like gear. He then start his search by moving forwards towards south west to the Laundry Pool. He stumbled upon a stray peculiar looking fairy. It asked Bear John to and i quote:<p>

**Yellow Fairy:** Please, hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces! Please find a way to return me to the Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town.

Bear John agreed to do so and head north behind the clock tower and pass a particular owl-shaped statue. When he reached North Clock Town, he noticed a few things, a guy dressed in a green suit drawing a map with a thin long pen, a purple ballon with a picture of the precious mask on it, a huge wooden slide, with 3 wooden poled right next to it, at the corner behind a tree, and a dark tunnel right next to another of those honey flower pads.

He went into the dark tunnel and at the end of it revealed a fountain-like shrine filled with other yellow faries.

**Tatl:** Oh no! the Great Fairy!

Tatl then hid inside of Bear Johns hood.

As Bear John walked closer and closer to the shrine, the yellow fairy from Bear John's pocket flew out and fluttered towards the shirne. After that, all the yellow fairies spun around and around towards each other until a light shined brightly to reveal a woman floating in mid air. She has golden yellow hair tied in three ponytails, her feet are as brown as mud, and she is wearing nothing else but willow-tree-branch like clothing.

**Great Fairy of Magic: **Tatl, and you, young one of the altered shape... Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All i can offer you now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my grattitude. Please accept it!

The Great Fairy then waved her arms gentle towards Bear John as a ray of light bathed upon him. What appeared in Bear Johns hand was a shield and a slingshot.

**Great Fairy of Magic:** The man who lived in the observatory outside of town may know of Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful! you must not underestimate that child's power, kind young one. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help.

The Great Fairy then giggled happily as she disappeared in a glimmering speck of light. Bear John then walked out of the tunnel and figuring out of how to get outside of town because the guards prevents him from even leaving. In the mean time, he has plenty of time so he decided to pop that annoying ballon.

**Bomber 1:** Are you the one who popped that up there? Not bad for a Virides Geruntian! We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in. Maybe i'll tell you what it is!

**Bear John:** Really?

**Bomber 1:** But don't think your getting it that easily! I can't tell you what the code is... You'll have to pass my test first. Are You Ready?

**Bear John:** Yes.

**Bomber 1:** All right! Line u,p guys!

Bombers 2, 3, 4, and 5 line up along side Bomber 1.

**Bomber 1:** If you can find all five of us by tomorrow morning, i'll teach you the code! Get Ready! Get Set! GO!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Skip: Day 1: 60 Hours Remain<em>**

* * *

><p>Bear John manage to find the 1st bomber next to the slide in North Clock Town, the 2nd Bomber hiding behind a tree North Clock Town, 3rd Bomber riding on a chicken from the Milk Bar Latte's roof in East Clock Town, the 4th Bomber hiding in a box right next to the Stock Pot Inn at East Clock Town, and the 5th and fimal Bomber next to the Post Office in West Clock Town.<p>

**Bomber 1:** Your pretty good for a Virides Geruntian! If only you were human... then I could give you an original Bomber's Notebook and make you remember... Well what do you guys think?

**Bomber 2 / Bomber 3 / Bomber 4 / Bomber 5:** No way! No Geruntians!

**Bomber 1:** I guess not... Once we let some kid who wasn't human join out gang, and boy, did we ever regret it! Sorry!

Bear John sighed and tilted his head in slight disappointment.

**Bomber 1:** But I'll teach you the code, just like I promised. I can only tell you only once, though, so pay close attention! Are you ready?

**Bear John:** Yeah!

One by one each Bomber turned around in a pattern revealing their number. First went bomber 1 from the middle right, then Bomber 2 from the far left, then Bomber 3 from the middle then Bomber 4 from the middle left and finally Bomber 5 from the far right.

**Bomber 1:** The code is 24315! The enterance to our hideout is in East Clock Town!

**Bear John:** Got it.

Bear John then traveled towards East Clock Town while prevented from being attacked by a dog. As he reached East Clock Town, he found the entrace to the hideout, its was right to the Mayor's Residence on the East side. He simply walked towards when a Yellow Bomber appeared with a halting stance,

**Yellow Bomber:** If you want to pass through here, you have to say the secret code!

**Bear John:** Okay.

**Yellow Bomber:** What is the code?

**Bear John:** It's 2-4-3-1-5 in that order.

**Yellow Bomber:** Umm... That's right. If you know the code, then you're a member, right? OK, here you go!

Yellow Bomber stepped out of the way for Bear john to step through the entrance and through the passageway.

**Yellow Bomber:** There's a lot of cool stuff at that telescope guy's place! Oh yeah...and, um... The Bombers Secret Society of Justice forever!

Bear John honestly didn't see that one coming. But anyway he just continued down the passageway. As he reached the secret tunnels. he noticed a few things, it looks like a mixture between a sewer and one of those medieval dungeons with really big torches that stands like a pole or a stump. Also, the waters that runs through the tunnels are as green as his bear fur literary. He keep on walking and skipping through water. Apparently he can jump on water up to 5 times before falling in the water. He manage to get to the end of the tunnels even being attacked by a Skulltela and defeated it with his slingshot while collecting a lot of Rupees. When he got out from the other end of the tunnels, he stumbled to found himself infront of a fancy wall-like spiral staircase which goes up to the 2nd and last floor of the observatory. As he walked by, he appear to noticed a funny looking scarecrow. He is thinking of examine it after talking to the professor.

**Professor Shikashi:** Well, well... a strange-looking child has joined me today... Are you a friend of the Bomber gang?

Bear john just nodded

**Bear John:** Pretty much.

**Professor Shikashi:** ...Hmmm. Your manners seem much better than those of your michevious friend from the other day. Hrnf hrnf hrnf! That illmannered trouble maker from the other day said he'd break my instruments... He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear... there was no stopping to him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower.

Bear John just jaw-dropped with the sudden info that Skull Kid was on top of the tower Bear John was at to begin with.

**Professor Shikashi:** Will you gaze into the telescope?

**Bear John:** Yes.

With the telescope's view, Bear john manage to find Skull Kid literary at the top of the clock tower. Skull Kid then looked up to the sky. Bear John then looked at Skull Kids direction and discovered that something fell from the eyelid of the creepy dark faced moon and came crashing right in front of the observatory. Skull Kid then did a insulting-in-your-face dance and then flew out of the scene without a trace. Bear John was stunned at the fact that the moon is unusually creepy and has an acutal scarry face with the same eyes as the mask Skull Kid was wearing.

**Professor Shikashi:** Well. did you find that troublemaker? And that loud noise... What was that? Probably another Moon's Tear has fallen nearby... Go through the that door and take a look outside. But I wonder how that trouble maker got on top of the clock tower? The only way to get up there is through the clock door, and that opens only on the eve of the carnival.

Bear john went outside to pick uo the Moon's tear and went back inside and went back downstairs to the entrace becuase he has a plan to spend that stone wisely. He walked all the way back to South Clock town and sound a autumn-yelloe honey daisy pad. He was about to go inside it to test it out when he was interupted by a Business Geruntian as it glided down with a pair of hovering flowers in both hands while carrying a busincess bag with his feet after saying and i quote: "Wait! Wait! Hang on!". When glided down, the Busincess Geruntian jumped into the honey flower pad. He then jumped back out with a business hat at the top of its head.

**Business Geruntian:** This is my private property. don't try using it when I'm not around.

The Business Geruntian noticed Bear John holding a Moon' Tear in his hand.

**Business Geruntian:** AH! That stone! You must hand it over to me! In echange, I'll give you my spot here... Honey Daisy included! Yes?

**Bear John:** Agreed!

Bear John then recieved a Land Title Deed in exchange for the Moon's Tear.

**Business Geruntian:** You really helped me out! Now I have the perfect suvenir for my wife! She hasn't set eyes on a jewel or strange, sparking stone like this in a very long time.

there was one important reminder to Bear John.

**Business Geruntian:** The Title Deed for this spot should be in high demand amoung Virides Geruntians, but you already know that. If you don't need it anymore, you can always sell it.

The business Geruntian then went back into the honey daisy padmat and bursted out of it riding on a huge hovering nector pollen with his bags in on hand and holding the hovering nector pollen with the other. Bear John then jumped into the honey daisy padmat and lauched to the sky above the rooftops and landed infront of the clock door. He tried to open it but its locked.

Tatl: the door to the clock tower opens only once a year: at midnight on the eve of the carnival.

Other words: Bear John has plenty time to spare so he decided to explore more of the town. He went to West Clock Town and stumbled upon a bank that will keep record of your rupees beyond time itself, and a trading post with a scarecrow similar to the one from the observatory.

**Scarecrow:** If you like, baby, we can forget time and dance til dawn. Shall we dance?

**Bear John:** Yes.

Scarecrow: Oh yeah! In that case, forget the time. Let's dance!

**(Dance Music: Lost Wood)**

The scare crow danced and danced while he raised his hands in the air like he doesn't care. He danced and danced and danced and danced nonstop until the third day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3: 12 Hours Remain<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Scarecrow:<strong> Oh yeah! How was it? It went by in an instant right? I'm still full of energy! But outside it seems to gotten kind of...dangerous**.**

**Bear John: **It kinda is with that michievious Skull Kid descending the moon down towards us to night upon the eve of the carnival.

**Scarecrow:** YIKES... I'm getting out of town! Take care... I know a mysterious song that allows you to manipulate the flow of time... Would you like to learn it?

**Bear John:** Not know. I don;t have my instrument with me.

**Scarecrow:** Oh sorry! That's too bad. In that case, see you later!

The Scarecrow then spinned around and bury itself within the dirt it once stood on. Bear john then went back to South Clock town and stood once again at the clock door and waited until midnight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 Hours Remain<strong>_

* * *

><p>At midnight, fireworks bursted out in beautiful colors as the clock tower rearranged abit to open the clock door. The clock tower extened out upwards and then bened to a 90 degree angle towards north. The door then opened to reveal a staircase that leads up to the top of the tower or the actual clock face. The ground shook as the flow of time moved differently. instead of 6 hours, they actually have only 6 minutes remain as the moon comes closer and closer in a slow dramatic fashion.<p>

**Tatl:** Don't stop now! Look! You can get up there now!

Bear John quickly went up the stairs and found himself on the moon emblem of the actual face of the clock. Skull kid was floating from the opposite side of the face of the clock. H looked around and saw Bear John. He still has John's ocarina in hand as Skull Kid tossed it up and catched it down.

**Skull Kid:** ...

**Tael:** Sis! ! !

**Tatl:** Ah Tael! We've been looking for you two. Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask your wearing back now? Hey c'mon, are you listening?

Tael flew behind Skull Kid and then flew above him towards Bear John and Tatl.

**Tael:** Eclipsis Forest, Solis Mountain, Lunam Ocean, Sidus Valley. Hurry... The four who are there... Bring them here.

Skull Kid just slapped Tael out of the way.

**Skull Kid:** Don't speak out of line. Stupid Fairy! ! !

**Tatl:** Nooo! ! What are you doign to my brother? skull Kid, do you still think you're our friend after that? ! ! ?

S**kull Kid:** ...Well whatever. Even if _they _were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... If you think you can stop me, then go ahead and try. Hee, hee. Just look above you.

Skull Kid then screamed to the sky as the moon dramatically crashing down towards town with dramatic background boss music. Bear john still has 5 minutes before town destruction so he has to get back his orcarina because he knows a song that can turn this situation around. So he aimed at Skull Kid with his slingshot and shoot the ocarina out of Skull Kids hand. When Bear John grabbed hold of his now returned ocarina, it glwed in a green light and revealed to be a pipe. Suddenly, a flashback of when Princess Zelda gave him the Ocarina of Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 6 months ago<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zelda:<strong> You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?

John slightly nodded his head saying yes.

**Zelda:** Even though it was a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again...

**John:** Yeah, me too.

**Zelda:** until that day comes, please. Take this...

Zelda revealed in her hands was the Ocarina of Time.

Zelda; i am praying... I am praying that yout journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you remember this song...

Zelda then played the Song of Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> Translation: up arrow =1, left arrow=2, right arrow=3, down arrow=4, and center key (A)=5

* * *

><p>The <span>Song of Time<span> went like _3-5-4-3-5-4_

* * *

><p>John rode on his noble stead Epons and went the opposite direction of Zelda.<p>

**Zelda:** the Goddess of Time is protecting you. if you play the Song of Time, she will aid you.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Bear John awoke from his daydreaming flashbcak as Tatl stood infront of his face.<p>

**Tatl:** Snap out of it! What are you doing lost in memories? ! ? Get yourself together! Gettign back that ocarina isn't gonna help us! ! !

Tatl then screamed to the sky.

**Tatl:** Somebody! Anybody! ! ! Goddess of Time, help us please! We need more time!

That was Bear John's thought exactly so he puled out his orcarina that mysteroiusly turned into a pair of Virides Drumbs.

**Tatl:** Huh? Where did you get that instrument? ! ?

**Bear John playing the Virides Pipes of Awakening:** 3-5-4-3-5-4 (Song of Time)

Within a flash of light, Bear John was falling down a very bright tunnel of clocks going backwards while spinning around rapidly as Bear John fell into an even brighter light.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before Day 1 Deja Vu<em>**

* * *

><p>The Song of time pretty much made John go through what happened right before Day 1. First came being dragged to the ground trying to get Epona and his ocarina back but Skull Kid did a turn around the stump causing John to fall off and chase after them. Then, another scene were John was transformed into Bear John: a Virides Geruntian. Finally came the part were he met the Happy Mask Seller that promises to return him to normal if he gets back his instrument and the Happy Mask Seller's <span>precious mask<span>.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1: 72 Hours Remain<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bear john found himself standing infront of the clocktower. Everything was literary Deja Vu.<p>

**Tatl:** W-What just happened? Everything has...

Tatl looked around and noticed everything is exactly the same it was before Day 3.

**Tatl:** ...started over...

Tatl then looked at Bear John with a confused and yet curious look.

**Tatl:** Wha... What are you, anyway? That song you played... That instrument... That instrument! ! ! Wait That's it! Your Instrument! ! !

**Bear John:** Yeah what about it?

**Tatl:** That mask salesman said that if you got back the precious thing that was stolen from you, he could return you to normal! Did you completely forget or what?

Bear John then just simply went back inside the lower level of the clock tower to confront with the Happy Mask Seller.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Were you able to recover your precious item from that imp?

Bear John showed him his ocarina a proof. Happy Mask seller then just shook Bear John back and forth with joy.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Oh! Oh! Ohhh! ! ! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it! ! !

The Happy Mask Seller stoped shooking Bear John and walked up to a giant pipe organ that wasn't there before.

**Bear John:** (What the? Since when there was a pipe organ piano over there?)

**Happy Mask Seller:** Then listen to me. Please play this song that i am about to perform, and remember it well.

**Happy Mask Seller playing the Piano:** 2-3-4-2-3-4 2-3-4-2-3-4

**Bear John playing the Virides Pipes of Awakening:** 2-3-4-2-3-4. 2-3-4-2-3-4 (Song of Healing).

Bear John felt something happening to him as everything went black. with the darkness he stood infront of his actual Virides Geruntian self but wearing a black hooded cape. It was drifting away while giving John a smirk knowing they'll meet again. John just waved it goodbye with the same wish as his Virides Geruntian self.

John awoke from the blackness as he stood in the same place within the clock tower. his reflection revealed that he's back to his old self again. He noticed what appear to be laying on the ground in front of him was a Bear Mask.

**John:** Wahooo! I'm back to my old self!

**Happy Mask Seller:** This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks. I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future. Ah yes, I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. fear not, for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. When you wear it, you will transform into the shape you just were. When you remove it, you will return to normal.

The Happy Mask Seller then handed John the Bear Mask.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Now, I have fulfilled my promise to you...

The Happy Mask Seller extened out his hand in beg.

**Happy Mask Seller:** So, please, give me that which you promised me...

John just played with his 2 index fingers as they press eachother up and down with a akward anime sweatdrop on his side of the head.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Don't tell me... My mask... You did... get it back...Didn't you?

**John:** Unfortunately, no i wasn't able to get your mask back from that imp.

The Happy Mask Seller then shook John with crazy-eyed fury.

**Happy Mask Seller:** What have you done to me! If you leave my mask out there, something terrible will happen!

**John:** Really? Why?

**Happy Mask Seller:** The mask that was stolen from me... It is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubled caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature of the mask's power... But i felt it. I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask, When i finally had it... I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end.

John believed him on that. For that legend Happy Mask Seller just blurted out really and literary made John's hair stand on end.

**Happy Mask Seller:** And now... that imp has it... i am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or somethign terrible will happen!

happy Mask Seller then did one of those japanese style begging bows.

**Happy Mask Seller:** I'm begging you! I'm begging you! You must do it!

**John:** Okay I'll do it. You don't have to be dramatic about a simple task.

**Happy Mask Seller:** Really? You'll do it for me? i was certain you would tell me that.

John just eye-twitched with irritation.

**Happy Mask Seller:** you'll be fine. Surely, you can do it. Believe in your strengths... Believe...

John then simply walked out of the clock tower to begin his quest to save Clock Town from Majora's Mask troublesome mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> This is the end of chapter 1. chapter 2 will be written and updated within before the end of this summer. p.s. a gorgerine is a fancy metal disc the western culture once wore centeries and centuries ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twiphase:** Please Enjoy Chapter 2. I do not owe Darkstalkers or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Darkstalkers: Majora's Mask.<strong> _**Chapter 2:** Eclipsis Woods: The Poison Water Curse._

* * *

><p>John stood the clock tower once again to journey forth to once again retrieve the Majora's Mask from Skull Kid within 3 days time.<p>

**Tatl:** ...the Eclipsis Woods , the Solis Mountains, the Lunam Ocean, and the Astrum Valley that Tael was trying to tell us about. I bet he was referring to the four areas just outside of town. There's one in each compass direction. But what do you suppose he meant by "the four who are there"?

John raised his shoulders up saying he has no clue and looked at her if she has the answer.

**Tatl:** I have no idea. He always skips important stuff. I guess we should just go and find out... If we go through that gate stragith ahead, we'll be heading in the direction of the Eclipsis Forest.

And so, he headed forward towards the gate but suddenly remembered he has to go and visit The Great Fairy of Magic and so he turned around and headed to North Clock Town. After reaching North Clock Town, John went into the dark tunnal to once again stumble upon a shrine filled with little yellow fairies. The yellow fairies, Deja Vu again, spun around into a blinding light to reveal The Great Fairy of Magic.

**The Great Fairy of Magic:** Oh Tatl, and you, king young one. Thank you for returning my brokenand shattered body to normal. I am the **Great Fairy of Magic**. For now, this is all i can offer you. Allow me to ease your weariness as my token of gratitude.

The great Fairy, Deja Vu again, waved her hands towards John as a ring of light bathe upon him and healed him of his injuries.

**The Great Fairy of Magic:** Oh, king young one! Scattered throughout the four temples of this land are broken Stray Fairies like me. please find a way to save them and return them to their fountains. Surely, they will add to your strength.

The Great Fairy of Magic than gave John a fairy mask so that he won't be able to scare the Stray fairies. When he got out of the dark tunnel, John decided to goof around a bit with his ocarina.

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 3-3-5-5-4-4. 3-3-5-5-4-4 (Song of Double Time)

In a flash of light, John was surrounded by clocks as they spun around him and then in a nexy flash of light, he stood in the exact same spot but this time it was night time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night of the 1st Day: 60 Hours Remain<strong>_

* * *

><p>John looked around amazed what would happen if you play the Song of Time in a different pattern. Just then, a robber look a bag from an old lady and ran like a coward. John managed to knock the bag out of the thief's hand as the thief still ran like a coward. After that, John simply returned the bag to the old lady.<p>

**Bomb Lady:** Thank you. Since he didn't make off with them, I can finally stock Bomb Bags at out shop. Maybe I'll put 'em out tomorrow. yes, I must thank you. It's a dangerous mask, but maybe you could use it to throw your own festival fireworks show.

The Bomb Ladt then gave John the Blasy Mask.

**Bomb Lady:** Well, thanks for helping me. Take care...

after that, John then journeyed back to South Clock Town and took a wrong turn to the Laundry Pool. Hr then spotted a man playing a record player.

**Music Guy:** La-la-la... They said I was to loud when I was practiced in my room. They got mad. Sigh... Now I'm sad. I'll just think of the past to keep my mind off the bad. Ah yes I'll do that. Dear guest... Long ago, I was in an animal troupe, with dogs and donkeys and such. Why could a...? Why could a...? Why could a man join? ! ? That's 'cause a man is an animal, too, my boy!

**John:** (Make-no-sense nut job. Make-no-sense nut job. Make-no-sense nut job)

**Music Guy:** They were all great. But there was one thing I didn't like about it...

John was a little sewatdropped when he say the Music Guy's crazy-eye face.

**Music Guy:** Why was the...? Why was the...? why was the dog the leader? ! ? Was it 'cause something was wrong with me sir?

**John:** I don't know. Maybe?

**Music Guy:** Oh, that dog was an amazing leader! He always had a stellar troupe no matter what animals he had to work with... That's why I... That's why I... that's why I stole it... The dog's mask... I stole it. I wanted it because it was the leader's mask...

**John:** (Correction. Jealous-of-dog and mask-stealing nut job, Jealous-of-dog and mask-stealing nut job. Jealous-of-dog and mask-stealing nut job)

Music Guy: But I no longer need it... I give it to you my guest.

John then obtained the Bremen Mask from the Music Guy.

Music Guy: The leader was a good instructor. His members matured quickly and they became adults in an instant.

A few minutes later, John went to East Clock Town to do some more errands. First came where John manage to enter the Bombers Hideout with the secret code.

**Bomber 1:** Hey, guy! You haven't passed my test, so how do you know my secret code? Nobody but Bombers know that code! So why do you know it?

John is kinda doesn't know how to explain the fact that Bomber 1 did taught him the code before John used the Song of Time to save Clock Town from being squished by the moon falling from the sky. But he was speachless as a mime.

**Bomber 1:** Listen guy! You're pretty good! you managed to figure out a code that only we know! Now that's something! I like you! What's your name. guy?

**John:** John.

**Bomber 1:** John huh? All right... That Skull Kid broke our rules and is doing all kinds of stuff... I'm making John a new member of the Bombers instead. This is the Bomber's Notebook. It contains the words we live by! Read it over!

John obtained the Bombers Notebook from Bomber 1.

Bomber 1: 1. Find troubled people and add their names and pictures, Only 20 people will fit in your book. 2. Promise to help them. Mark promises with Promise Stickers. Never be late with fulfilling your promises. 3. Whenever you solve someone's problem, it makes you happy, so a Happy Sticker will be added to your book. 4. No removing stickers! Use Promise Stickers to keep track of people until everyone is happy. Don't forget the rules! Tatl, you tell that Skull Kid he's outta here! He's been actin' like a real jerk lately!

**John and Tatl:** Sir. Yes sir.

John and Tatl said while making a soldiers salute. After that, John did only 2 more errands before going to Eclipsis Forest. First was buying some Bomb bags. Thanks to the fact he saved alot of Rupees before he used the Sogn of Time. Then John went to this Swordsman School to practice defeating 30 dummy logs. Finally, John then went to the south gate to travel to the Eclipsis Forest. He walked until he stood infront of a Guard Soldier.

**John:** May I pass?

**Guard Soldier:** Go ahead! Just beyond this gate is the Eclipsis Woods. It's dangerous outside of town so becareful.

John: Thanks!

When John entered outside he noticed the fields are just like Hyrule but with a different scent though. On his was, he decided to play a song on his ocarina. He accidentally played something that's quite useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: 12 Hours Remain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>John playing the Ocarins of Time:<strong> 4-5-3-4-5-3 4-5-3-4-5-3 (Song of Inverted Time).

John noticed that the big clock was going alot slower than usual. anyway, on his way to the Eclipsis Woods, he fell down a hidden hole within the grass and had to fight some weird looking plant monster that hovers. After the monster was defeated, a chest appeared in a speck of light. He opened it and found just a weird looking Item. It kinda looks abit blank yet it shares a resemblence with a horse. He climbed back up the hole and continued further on the path but got a little bit lost due to the fact that it has a three way fork. John guessed randomly and went on the far right path and stumbled upon Romani Ranch were John had to help the cucco-loving Gorg lead the chicks into roosters to earn a Bunny Hood, and then since he noticed its almost sunset of the third day, he played the Song of Time to go back to the first day.

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 3-5-4-3-5-4 3-5-4-3-5-4 (Somg of Time)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1: 72 Hours Remaining<strong>_

* * *

><p>John, Deja Vu again, stood infront of the clock tower, and headed towards south to the Eclipsis Woods.<p>

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 4-5-3-4-5-3 4-5-3-4-5-3 (Inverted Song of Time)

As John continued down south pass the hollow log he went under, he noticed an oak tree with a drawing of skull Kid with Tatl and Tael. Tatl walked up to the drawing as she went down memory lane.

Tatl: Oh! I remember this! Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him... He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: The day Tatl and Tael met Skull Kid<strong>_

It was raining, Tatl and Tael were getting a bit too wet so they quickly went inside the hollow log for shelter. They then saw a tree boy, wearing leaf-like clothing and a red hat ontop of his head, shivering from the cold wet rain. All of them then huddled together for warmth. Ever since that they, they were having fun as Skull Kid did a summer salt, played his grassy flute, and played side-and-seek or was it peek a boo when Skull Kid jumped out from the grass to surprise Tael. They together made a drawing of themselves on a really old oak tree.

**Tatl:** I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that...

Another scene revealed within the flashback to show how Skull Kid obtained Majora's Mask from the unconscious Happy Mask Seller.

**Tatl:** And once he got his power...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flash Back<strong>_

* * *

><p>John, again, continued down the path that'll lead to the Eclipsis Woods. Along the way, he noticed that some spots happen to have honey daisy platforms. As he reached the eclipsis Woods, he stumbled upon a river dock which has a honey daisy platform with a Business Geruntian laying inside. He went near to the water and all of a sudden he didn't feel well as his body went numb. The water is poisoned. Lucky for him, he was saved by a bunch of honey bees that took him to a clean pond.<p>

When John awoke, he saw three honey bees. The three honey bees are asking John for help because the forest is slowly being filled with poison. The three monkeys's brother suspected it was coming from on top of the waterfall where the Forest Temple was. The three monkey's brother and the Virides princess went to the temple to investigate but a monster came and kidnapped the princess. Their brother couldn't enter the temple because it was for Virides Geruntians only to enter. After that, the three honey bees's brother was captured by the Virides Guards and now their brother is at the Virides Royal Palace and he is gonna be burn't alive.

John manage to get on the cruise to the palace while also obtaining a free camera for taking pictures. It was a surprising cruise due the fact that the boat manage to knock down a squid that was guarding the passage to the palace entrance. Once John got off the boat, he followed one of the monkeys to the guarded entrance. the outer palace walls is surrounded by a moat and the doorlesss entrance is guarded by two Virides Guards. John crossed the moat by walking on three log pads that were floating over the poisoned water. When he tried to get in, his path was blocked by the royal guards.

**Virides Guards:** This is no place for outsiders. Go home.

**John:** (Well that was definitely rude)

John then went back outside to where the boat was. John then thought if they can't let him in as a human, they might let him if he was a Virides Geruntian. And so, John put on the Bear Mask and the transformation has begun. First, a black web-like exoskeleton sprouted from the mask to cover the entire body to create the humanoid bear figure while sprouting what appears to be rings around the neck, the wrists, the hip, and the ankles. Then, the rings started to sprout some kind of substance that covered the body to overlay the exoskeleton like a second skin while the rings themselves become pieces of clothing such as the knuckle gloves, the armored battle jacket, the baggy pants with the Green Eclipse emblemed black belt, and the gorgerin. Finally, green and white fur began to sprout upon the second skin the rings sprouted previously as a tail sprouted from the end of the spine as the green fur started to reveal a white underbelly.

Once the transformation was complete, what stood instead of John was Bear John. Bear john then went back to the entrance to the Virides Royal Palace.

**Virides Guard:** This is the palace of the Virides Kingdom. Only those on official business may enter! ...But you may enter to see the public humiliation of the foolish honey bee who angered our king. You may pass. Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do not enter any other areas whatsoever!

**Bear John:** Thanks.

As Bear John passed the palace gates and headed straight to the Royal Chamber, he got curious and see what were in the Inner Palace Gardens on the left. He so far found nothing at a dead end.

**Virides Garden Patrolman:** Aha! An intruder!

And so, bear John was tossed out right infront of the entrance and quickly headed to the Virides Guards.

**Virides Guard:** I told you not to enter any areas other than the Royal Chamber! ...It is a very rare occasion that you are allowed to enter, so do as i say.

Bear John, once again after entering the palace, grew curious and went to the Inner Palace Garden on the right as he stumbled on a hole that lead him to a guy that sells beans.

**Bean Seller:** Well..._chomp, chomp... _Your the first customer i've had in a loooooong time! Do you need some Magic Beans? They sprout leaves as soon as you water them. That they do, they do. Mmm, I'll give you one free sample, so try planting it in some soft soil. You can always buy more.

The Bean Seller then gave Bear John some Magic Beans. Bear john then went to near by water to store some of it in a bottle right before he planted the Magic Beans in the soil. After watering the planted beans, as the Bean Seller told Bear John, it sprouted leaves like a flower. Bear John hopped onto it as it surprisingly sprouted higher towards the ceiling. Bear john then noticed a chest right on the high ledge. As he opened the chest, he only found just some armbands. Bear John then got out of the hole and explored more of the garden by using the honey daisy platforms to reach higher until he stumbled upon a fun way secret passage way to the Royl Chambers.

When Bear John reached the Royal Chambers without being noticed by the Virides King or the Virides Butler, he stumbled upon a honey bee being tied up to a pole sticking out of a pile of twigs and branches.

**Honey Bee:** They keep saying that i kidnapped her. No matter how many times thay say it. It's not gonna bring the princess back! If they're not careful, the princess will fall victime to a monster! why won't they believe what I say? ...Fine! I get it! Then I shall say nothing more to you! Punish me or do whatever else you might!

**Bear John:** (Yah think? How can the Virides Geruntians in Termina be this clueless more than the ones from Hyrule?)

Bear John then walked closer to the tied up Honey Bee.

**Honey Bee:** I have nothing else to say to you Virides Geruntians! Do as you will!

Bear John then showed his Pipes of Awakening.

**Honey Bee:** Oh! You have them! You do! Just like the princess... Virides Pipes! Those will work great! By the way... who are you?

Bear John just layed on the floor by what the Honey Bee just asked him. The Virides King then turned to the pole and noticed Bear John.

**Honey Bee:** ...Whoa! That's not important now... Just listen to me! I was trying to find out about the poison in the forest, so I went to the Forest Temple above the waterfall. But the temple had become a monster's lair, and the princess was captured by the monster... Since the Virides King thinks I kidnapped the princess, he won't listen to a word I say. Now the princess is in trouble, so I must somehow hurry to the temple and save her! Do you understande my plight?

Bear John simply nodded saying yes.

**Honey Bee:** So then, that means... You will go in my place and save the princess!

Bear John agreeded to the Honey Bee of saving the princess from the monster within the Forest Temple.

Honey Bee: OK, now I'll teach you the melody that opens the temple. The princess taught to me! We can't let them hear us, so I'll sing it softly...

**Honey Bee singing:** 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 (sonata of Awakening)

**Bear John playing the Virides Pipes of Awakening:** 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 (Sonata of Awakening)

Everyone else within th Royal Chamber stared in awe as Bear John played the Sonata of Awakening while the Virides gave a grim look as if though he as seen a ghost.

**Virides King:** Everyone, did you hear that? This melody, which only the Virides Royal Family knows... It proves the foolish honey bee deceived the princess so he could enter the temple!

**Bear John:** (Are you kidding me! ? !)

**Virides King:** Everyone! Let the honey bee's punishment commence!

Some Virides Guards then knocked Bear John out before they drag him away.

**Honey Bee:** You'd better take the shortcut the Virides people use to get to Forest Temple. But you must hurry! If you don't I will be punished by the Virides King.

Bear john found himself thrown out of the enterance. He took Honey Bee's words and headed to the shortcut. First he hopped through the water towards a honey daisy platform right next to a sigh that says 'shortcut'. He dived into the platform and popped right out just to hover to the shortcut that was actually a dark tunnel. Bear John went down the tunnel and found himself standing on top of a huge tree with a honey daisy platform right next to other huge trees with honey daisy platforms. he hoovered tree to tree from each honey daisy platformed he popped out of while riding on a nector pollen until he reached the next to the waterfall appear to be some kind of owl standing on a huge stone.

**Owl:** Ho-ho-ho-ho-hoot! This is a rare sight. You are a fairy child, correct?

**Bear John:** Correct.

**Owl:** What business do you have in the poisoned forest?

Bear John then explained that he is going to the Forest Temple to defeat the monster, save the princess, and lift the poison water curse.

**Owl:** If you dare not venture further, I shall pass no judgement. It is better that you hurry back to town. This forest you are in has lost its guardian deity. But it was destined to fade away. Hoo-hoot... And that destiny is not solely limited to this forest... If you have the courage and determination to proceed in the face of destiny, then I shall teach you something useful. Before coming here, had you not seen any of the stone statues that bear close resemblence to me?

Bear John simply nodded saying yes.

**Owl:** I have placed them throughout the land to aid the one with the power to change the destiny of this land... Wherever he may appear.

**Bear John:** (This owl is clueless isn't he?)

**Owl:** If you had left proof of our encounter on any of those stone statues... Then the song carved at my feet will certainly be of some assistance... Remember it well and play it wherever the need arises. From the first time you play this song, we shall become eternal friends, transcending time and space!

The Owl then just simply faded away as if though it was never here. Bear john then looked at the stone and saw the song.

**Bear John reading the engravings:** 4-2-1-4-2-1 4-2-1 4-2-1 (Song of Soaring)

**Bear John playing the Virides Pipes of Awakening:** 4-2-1-4-2-1 4-2-1-4-2-1 (Sogn of Soaring)

After that, one of the masks became to glow and revealed to be the face of the exact owl Bear John just met. Any who, Bear John then went to the honey daisy platform, which was right next to the stone, and hovered to another cliff with a doorway that leads down to a dark tunnel. He stumbled upon Woodfall, the resting place of the Forest Temple. Getting up to the entrance wasn't easy. First, Bear John had to hop over the poison water to a tree stump connected to two other tree stumps through log bridges. Then, he had to walk all the wy up while defeating stampeding beetles while using a honey daisy platform to hoover to another honey daisy platform which is busy with a Mad Wasp. Finally, more walking upwards until he stumbeled upon a Virides shrine with a emblemed platform.

**Tatl:** Isn't this a Virides Geruntian mark? I wonder if they worshiped here...

Bear John then stood upon the platform and started to play the pipes.

**Bear John playing the Virides Pipes pf Awakening:** 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 1-2-1-2-5-3-5 (Sonata of Awakening)

After the song was played, the two trees in the center of the lake began to erupr from the waters to reveal to actually be the Forest Temple. Bear John then used the honey daisy platform to ride on a nector pollen and landed safely infront of the temple entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest Temple: Day 1: 64 Hours Remain<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bear John entered the temple and found in front of him the 1st Red Stray Fairy. Then Bear John simply dive in and pop out of the honey daisy platforms as he found the 2nd Red Stray Fairy. come to think of it, it appear that the first room of the temple was like a training room for the next rooms within this temple-like dungeon. Bear John entered the 2nd room and there was a really bad smell.<p>

**Tatl:** Ugh! That stench! This place stinks just like that poison swamp!

Bear john then wondered throughout the temple floors. First he had to battle some spike turtles who were guarding a chest which contained the Dungeon Map. Then came where he obtained the Compass after finding it within a chest that was guarded by alot of Mad Wasps. After that he found a spiral staircase which lead him upstais on the 3rd floor. The room was a bit darker than the previous rooms.

**Tatl:** Be careful... I sense alot of evil here.

Bear John simply walked down a hallway filled with creepy black puss with yellow eyes. After that, he found a Hero's Bow within a chest that was guarded by a just defeated mini boss. Then came the part where Bear John faced a monster frog riding on a spiked turtle and manage to defeat as it turned back into a normal frog which then opened the door which leads to the room where you will find a chest with the Boss Key inside. Then Bear John went back to the main room and then lit a torch at the center of the room which revealed to be undoing the poison water in the temple. He then managed to collect all of the Red Stray Fairies right before he entered the final room and face the Masked Jungle Warrior Odolwa. During battle, Odolwa appear to be singing a jungle cry. after dealing some damage, Odolwa made a different cry and summoned a bunch of wasps and also creating a arena of fire. After defeating Odolwa, Odolwa fell onto the floor as it fade away while leaving one thing remaining, his mask, Odolwa's Remains. A ring of light appeared as Bear John stepped into the ring of light. John found himself standing ontop of a pillar while his Virides Geruntian self stands behind him. He and the spirit of the Bear Mask noticed something was ahead of him.

**Tatl:** What's that?

John, Tatl, and the spirit of the Bear Mask looked in awe and found a giant singing.

**Tatl:** Wait... Listen... It seems to be saying something... Could that crying be its way of teaching us some sort of melody? Don't just stand there... Get your instrument...

John took out his ocarina as Tatl shall show him the notes of the song.

**Tatl dancing to the Giant's song:** 3-4-5-4-3-1 3-4-5-4-3-1 (Oath to Order)

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 3-4-5-4-3-1 3-4-5-4-3-1 (Oath to Order)

John played the song as the giant sang it together in a beautiful harmony. The giant then said something in a ancient language only Tatl can understand.

**Tatl:** "Call us." ...That's what it's saying.

The Forest's water began the become clear again as the poison water curse left without a trace. The temple then became higher as it revealed another entrance with a bridge that connects to the exit of the Woodfall. John then found himself infront of a tree covered in vines.

**Tatl:** The four people Tael talked about... Do you think he was talking about the spirit that was sealed inside that mask? ...Oh! Hey, you were pretty good out there! Hoave you done this before or what?

John simply replied saying this wasn't his first time in a temple-like dungeon and he has done it countless times.

**Tatl:** Now, just keep up the pace and save th other three!

Tatl then walked to infront of John.

**Tatl:** Hey! Um...

John just got one of those imaginary question marks on top of his head.

**Tatl:** All that stuff I did to you... ..your horse... I...I apologize. ...Sorry. There! I apologize! So don't hold it against me, got it?

John simply did a solute saying 'yes ma'm'. In the meantime, they appear that they forgotten something.

**Tatl:** Now then, we've helped the princess just like the honey bee asked... So now our next stop is in the mountains! Let's hurry and do something about that Skull Kid.

**John:** Ah Tatl, I believe we are forgotten something. Like where is the princess?

John nthen heard some nocie behind him and noticed someone is behind the vines on the tree. John then managed to cut down the vines with his sword to reveal the princess. She kinda looks like a bear hanyou with a really long hair tied in a cute medeval braid. She appear to wear a green kimono with autumn leaves decorated at the edges..

**Virides Princess:** wha? ...Who are you?

**John:** I'm John and this is Tatl the fairy.

**Virides Princess:** John? Pleased to meet you. I am the Virides Princess. Were you, by chance, asked by a honey bee to come save me?

**John:** Bingo!

**Virides Princess:** Aha! Just as I suspected! You see, your body smells a little bit like honey bee.

**John:** Well the good news is that your honey bee friend made it safe back.

**Virides Princess:** So... the honey bee made it back fine after all. That's good. I was worried that when I didn't come home, my father would think that honey bee had kidnapped me! I was worried that my father would even go far as to punish the poor honey bee. Hoo-hoo-hoo.

The Virides Princess then froze and looked at John with a grim yet slowly irritated face.

**Virides Princess:** ... Don't tell me... Are you serious? ! ?

**John:** Yes, your father is pretty much gonna burn that honey bee alive. Alive I tell you! ALIVE!

**Virides Princess:** Is father actually doing that? ! ? Yet another hasty decision, father!

The Virides Princess then twitch with irritatin and rage as she had fists up and down right before she through a panicking tantrum.

**Virides Princess:** W-Well, we haven't any time to lose... Quickly, Mr. John, could you please carry me in so you can take me to the Virides Royal Palace?

And so, John manage to put the princess within a bottle.

**Virides Princess inside the bottle:** Ungh! Mr. John! There's nuh-no time to lose! Huh-Hurry! Take me to the palace!

As quickly as John, who along the way transformed into Bear john, could, they manage to reach the palace. Along the way, Bear john made a quick stop to a Fairy Fountian to restore the Red Great Fairy. At the moment John reached the fountain, the fairies he collected merged with the other stray fairies as they become a flash of red light to reveal a red-haired look-a-like.

**Great Fairy of Power:** Oh, strong young one! I am the Great Fairy of Power! Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. As thanks, I grant you prowess with this new sword technique.

The Great Fairy of Power simply waved her hands at John as John was bathed in red light. John then learned how to do a Spin Attack.

**Great Fairy of Power:** Come see me again whenever you are overcome by weariness.

The Great Fairy then vanished in a spark of redlight as John exited out of the dark tunnel. As they reach the Royal Chambers, first Bear john undid the transformation to reveal himself as John while releasing the princess from the bottle.

**Virides King:** Oh my princess! My darling princess! ! You are all right? I was so worried.

Virides Princess then showed an expression of unholy rage.

**Virides Princess:** H-Hufff-huhhh! Foolish father! ! !

The princess then kicked the king right in the face as she jumped up and down on the king like a trampoline. The servants just awe in complete shock.

**Virides Princess:** Father you dolt! ! ! Your jumping to conclusions has caused everyone a nuisance again! I saw everything from the bottle!

The servants just stare and stare until the princess made a very fast look at them.

**Virides Princess:** WHAT are you doing? ! ? Let that honey bee go this instant! ! !

The servants untied the honey bee and present the honey bee infront of the princess.

**Virides Princess:** Oh, Mr. Honeybee, I am truly sorry. Father does such rash things when he's worried about me.

**Honey Bee:** I understand, Princess. Forget about that. Has the temple been returned to normal?

**Virides Princess:** Why yes, thanks to Mr. John here. I am very, truly thankful.

**Honey Bee:** Really? So you're called John, are you?

**John:** Yes that's right.

**Honey Bee:** Thank you for keeping your promise to me.

**Virides Princess:** Now perhaps my father will reflect and be a good king from now on! And, if possible, I'd very much like it if you'd stay a this castle.

**John:** (That's a bit...)

Virides Princess: Oh, I know, you can't. Well, at least... Could you put that mask on one more time?

As so, John put on the Bear Mask as ,once again, the exoskeleton sprouted followed by the rings, then the covering the entire body part along with the clothing, the fur and the puffy tail to reveal Bear John.

**Bear John:** ?

The Virides princess just showed a hint of tears in her eyes as she said only a few words before she left the scene.

**Virides Princess:** F-Farewell!

**Bear John:** Virides Princess!

Bear John then took off the Bear Mask to revert back to John as he wondered what was going on. Yet the odd thing is, before Bear John took off the mask, he could have sworn he felt his face a bit blush with a hint of tears as well.

Virides Butler: When you wear that mask, you are the splitting image of my deceased son.

**John:** (DECEASED! ? !)

Well anyway, as a symbol of the princess's grattitude, the butler gave John the Mask of Scents after following him through a very long path within a shrine that was on the left outside of the palace walls. The butler didn't mean to outrun but he is a fast competitor kinda like when he raced with his son. After that, John left the Eclipsis Forest and headed to the Solis Mountians.

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> End of chapter. Chapter 3 will be update eventually. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twiphase:** I do not owe Darkstalkers or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Darkstalker: Majora's Mask. <em>Chapter 3:<em>**_ Solis Mountains: The No Spring Curse._

* * *

><p>John used the Song of Soarings to head back to Clock Town as he jounryed pass North Clock Town to travel to the Solis Mountains. John could have noticed that for some odd reason, the entrance to the mountains are covered in frozen ice. He then noticed a man doing some weird dance on top of a mushroom-shaped hill as John hears a mysterious whistling sound.<p>

**Spirit Dancer Kamaro:** I am no longer part of the living... My sadness to the moon... I haven't left my dance to the world... I am filled with regret.

John just has no idea what on earth he is talking about until a certain Bear spirit translated for him.

**(Translation):** I am dissapointed, oh moon. I have died!

**Spirit Dancer Kamaro:** Oh, I planned to bring the world together and stir it into a giant melting pot with my dance If only I had taught my new dance to someone...

John then got an idea and played the Song of Healing.

**John playign the Ocarina of Time:** 2-3-4-2-3-4 2-3-4-2-3-4 (Song of Healing)

As the Spirit Dancer Kamaro slowly fade with happiness, these were his last words.

**Spirit Dancer Kamaro:** Spread my dance across the world... Train it's followers...

**(Translation):** I have taught it to you, now make it into a popular dance craze!

The spirit dancer then simply gave John a Kamaro's Mask as the spirit dancer still fading.

**Spirit Dancer Kamaro:** I'm counting on you.

**(Translation):** I'm counting on you.

The spirit dancer was finally put to rest as he faded into azure flames. John then quickly went back to West Clock Town to do what the spirit dancer asked him to, to simply teach the Rosa Sisters how to spirit dance Kamaro style.

**Rosa Sisters:** Thank you for teaching us those steps. You are out master!

The Bombers notebook then reveal a smiley face on itself by the name 'Rosa Sisters'. The Rosa Sister then simply clap and clap in applause to John.

Rosa Sisters: Master! You're so cool!

After that, John then simply went to the Shooting Gallery to practice his aiming. When he got a high score, a 40, a new record, he obtained a Large Quiver. John then journeyed north to Solis Mountains and noticed most of the entire mountains are covered in snow and ice. Anyway, John grew a bit to cold but what kept him awake was a loud eco coming from futher north. He then stumbled upon Moutain Village. It had a log cabin and a wodden bridge over a frozen stream. There was even a Rubrum Leonumin shivering. He continued forward until he stumbled upon Rubrum Village

**Owl:** Hoo-Hoot! We meet again, fairy child! Have my stone statues been of help?

John just simply nodded.

**Owl:** Well, it seems you may have the strength to change the fate of this land as I had expected. But the road ahead is even more challenging. Many trials await you. Please watch over these Rubrum Leonumins around you. There land is doomed to be smothered in snow and ice forever. It will become a land where no living thing can survive. Without courage and determination, you surely will collapse from extreme conditions... but if that courage and determination burns bright within you, then that's another story... So will you proceed?

**John:** Yes.

**Owl:** Hoo-Hoot! You are a child of many strengths! Well, perhaps you do have enough strength to change the fate of this mountain after all. I shall take to the airnow, flying toward that shrine across the way, so follow behind me. Do not be daunted by appearances. Instead, let your feeling guide you, and the true path shall open before you. Are you ready? Follow behind me!

Owl then took off and flew to a shrine that was at a far bottomless distance away from the cliff. But John noticed something odd with the molted feathers, they stopped falling on certain mid air areas. So John simply land on each feather to walk across the mid air path.

**Owl:** Hoo-Hoot! You have certainly been assured of your courage and determination. From here on, you must not be fooled by appearances. You must rely on your feelings... Now enter the shrine. Something that will aid you in your quest lies within. Use that item when returning from here.

The owl then flew away as John entere the shrine and obtained the Lens of Truth. John made it back to the village while still using the Lens of Truth and found infront of him a ghost of a Rubrum Leonumin warrior. It simply moans to himself about frustration and regret.

**Darmani the 3rd:** ... Can it be? Are you able to see me?

John just simply nod in awe.

Darnia the 3rd: If you truly can see me, then follow behind me...

John then followed the ghost out of the village and followed it to Mountain as John carefully hoped from ice pad to ice pad with out falling into the sub zero water. Through the Lens of Truth. John discovered ladders that leads up to a cave right next to a living Rubrum Leonumin and a frozen Rubrum Leonumin. The ghost entered the cave as John followed it into a dark tunnel leading John to the Red Graveyard.

**Darmani the 3rd:** The soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon... It seems that it turned out to be true. I am Darmani the 3rd. The blood of proud Leonumins heroes runs in me. This feels strange for me to say, but when i was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran. Yes... When I was alive...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: When Darmini the 3rd was alive before he died.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It takes place at the Rubrum Village when Darmini was about to journey high to the Snowhead Temple.<p>

**Rubrum Elder:** Don't go Darmini! Even though you may be a strong veteran, it's useless to go alone!

**Darmani the 3rd:** But, Elder... At this rate, the blizzard from the Snowhead will will bury the village in a snowy holocaust! I must defeat him.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Darmaniichan.

The Leonumin cub, with a really small and straight patch of white mane on top of its head, said as he quickly waddled to Darmani.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Niichan, did you forget your promise to teach be the Flaming Lion Punch?

**Darmani the 3rd:** Oh, the promise! After I get him and it becomes spring I'll teach you.

**Rubrum Elder:** The boy is really attached to you Darmani.

**Leonumin Villager:** For him to be learning to be a fighter... Iy's obvious he's your son, Elder.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Niichan, hurry back! I'll be waiting!

Darmani the 3rd faced the masked goat but became reckless with pride of being a Leonumin hero was his undoing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Darmini the 3rd:<strong> And alas... I'm know dead and I can no longer return to my village. And he has been crying ever since and I can no longer keep my promise to that poor kid.

**John:** (That loud cry was coming from the Rubrum Elder's Son?)

**Darmani the 3rd:**...How infuriating! As I am, I can only watch as Rubrum Village is slowly buried in ice... I have died but I cannot rest.

**John:** I wish there's something I can do.

Darmani the 3rd the njust remembered something the Owl told him before John even arrived the village.

**Darmani the 3rd:** So, you can use magic?

Joh njust simply nodded saying yes.

**Darmani the 3rd:** The soaring one also told me that you can ust it... I beg you! Bring me back to life with your magic! If it is beyond your power, then I beg of you to this for me instead... Heal my sorrows. Any way that you can do it with suffice... Please...heal my sorrows.

John then quickly brought out his ocarina as he fulfills his wish.

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 2-3-4-2-3-4 2-3-4-2-3-4 (Song of Healing)

**Darmani the 3rd:** What a soothing melody... My sorrows are melting away into the song.

Darmini faded away as what stood of where Darmini was a Lion Mask which then landed infront of John. The mask is red with a patch of white mane around the upper edges of the mask.

**Darmani the 3rd:** I leave my undying feelings with you... The deeds I accomplished while living are carved in my grave. You should read it.

John picked the Lion Mask up for a closer look.

**John:** (Another mask?)

**Darmani the 3rd:** For the Rubrum Village... I have asked your assistance...

John respected his wishes and tried to read his grave but it is written in a language he never saw before. He figured only a Rubrum Leonumin can read it so John will use the power of the Lion Mask. When John put on the Lion Mask, another transformation began. First, similar to the Bear Mask transformation but different, a black web-like exoskeleton sprouted from the mask to cover the entire body to create a humanoid lion figure while sprouting the same rings around the neck, hip, wrists and ankles. Then, like before, the rings started to sprout the same kind of substance which covered the body to overlay the exoskeleton like a second skin to create a muscular warrior detail while, similar Deja Vu, the rings themselves become pieces of clothing such as the knuckle gloves, the armored battle jacket, the baggy pants with the Red Sun emblemed black belt, and the gorgerine. Finally, red and white fur began to sprout upon the second skin the rings sprouted previously as a long red tail, with a white narrow end, sprouted from the end of the spine as the red fur revealed a white underbelly while a white mane sprouted from the secon-skin-overlayed head.

Once the transformation was complete, what stood instead of John was a muscular Rubrum Leonumin wearing purple baggy pants, knuckle gloves, open armored battle jacket, gorgerine and a black belt with a Red Sun emblem on it. The Rubrum Leonumin version of John appear to have the same eyes as Bear John, orange with triangularly diamond-shaped pupils. He also noticed that it was surprisingly not that cold anymore. Maybe it has to do with Darmani's hot heart. Lion John then read then tried to read the grave again and mysteriously understood the entire grave's inscriptions. It says: 'The rubrum Leonumin hero, Darmani the 3rd, rests here. In honor of a great hero, this memorial is inscribed with the knowledge of a great hero.'

Basically, Lion John only read the Techiniques of Action. It basically says and i quote: 'Oh, chosen Rubrum hero! Your power to lift objects without effort is mightier than the strength of any other. And your heart is strong, too, as it filled with compassion that is kinder than any other.' and something else about using magic to, while being curled up in a rolling ball and moving really fast, emerge spikes to mow down enemies, and the fact that water is dangerous to Rubrum Leonumins if they sink like stones and are rendered motionless in the deep followed by the word 'Beware'. After that, Lion John noticed some hot water coming from the grave so Lion John simply moved it as Darmini's grave became the his last gift to his people, a hot spring of healing water.

Lion John then journeyed back to the Rubrum Village. After reaching the Rubrum Village, he continued to the Rubrum Shrine where Lion John and the villagers can hear the crying of the elder's son. The elder's son cried and cried demanding to see his faether, the elder. And so, Lion John found the elder frozen in ice and simply poured some hot spring water to release him. The Rubrum Elder was free of his frozen state and noticed that he is running late for something and he must hurry. When he was on his way to whatever he was doing, the elder stare Lion John in awe.

**Rubrum Elder:** Hunh? Oh! You're Darmani! ! ! But your suppose to be dead! Am I hallucinating? Maybe this is also the doing of Snowhead's power... Hmmph... I've been made a fool of! But...that's impossible. I refuse to flinch. If I can see pass through the illusion, you'll vanish in an instant.

The elder then tried to see pass through Lion John but nothing much happened. Lion John then simply told him that his son is crying due to missing him.

**Rubrum Elder:** ...What? My son is crying because he misses me? Why do you know that? my son misses me...

The elder simply sighed and talked to nothing.

**Rubrum Elder:** Ulp! forgive me my child! Your father has work to do!

The elder then simply looked again at Lion John.

Rubrum Elder: Darmani... Be you a ghost or a figment of my imagination, I no longer care. If you feel pity for my crying son... then please quietly sing my son to sleep with this song I am about to play on this drum. It is the very same melody that was often played for you when you were young.

**Rubrum Elder playing a drum:** 5-3-2

**Rubrum Elder:** Huh? ...Let me play it once more.

**Rubrum Elder playing a drum: ** 5-3-2

**Rubrum Elder:** Umm...

**Rubrum Elder playing a drum:** 5-3-2

**Rubrum Elder:** It's no good! I can only remember the beginning! I'll just teach you the begining.

**Rubrum Elder playing a drum:** 5-3-2-5-3-2

**Lion John playing the Drums of Sleep:** 5-3-2-5-3-2 5-3-2-5-3-2 (Lullaby Intro)

Rubrum Edler: It's not that I forgot it. It's just so cold that I can't play very well... ...At any rate, I'm counting on you.

And so, Lion John reached back to the village and was about to play the intro in front of the elder's son. But the elder's son stopped crying for the moment as he stare at Lion John in awe. The elder's son then simply jumped and hugged Lion John.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Darmaniichan!

The elder's son then got a bit suspicious.

**Rubrum Edler's Son:** Weird...you don't really seem like Niichan. Before whenever you came back from outside you'd pick me up high, high.

**Lion John:** ULP.

Lion John then quickly lifted the elder's son high in a playful way.

**Lion John:** Wha-What are you talking about? It's me Niichan! Wee, wee!

**Rubrum Edler's Son:** It's still weird, goro. You don't talk the same, goro.

**Lion John:** Uh...I'm your Niichan, puru! I'll play you a lullaby, goro.

**Lion John playing the Drums of Sleep:** 5-3-2-5-3-2 5-3-2-5-3-2 (Lullaby Intro)

The elder's son was convinced that Lion John was Darmani.

**Lion John:** Now, listen close, puru. I've came back to part ways again, goro. There's still monsters I haven't faced. Plus, your Niichan has something important to attend to...so...

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** No! No no no no no! NO! ! !

The elder's son kept crying until Lion John simply showed him the Lion Flame Punch.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** ... ...

**Lion John:** Yer a boy, right goro? So you shouldn't cry, goro! Alright? Your Niichan may be going away goro...

Lion John then simply placed his hand gently onto the elder's son for support and encouragement.

**Lion John:** Promise your Niichan...goro! In your Niichan's place, you must protect this village...goro.

The elder's son then stop his crying in their tracks, wiped them away and simply showed a confident face of joy and pride.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** OK, I promise, Niichan! I won't cry no more, goro.

The elder's son then went on a fighting stance to practice the punching technique.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Go, Lion Flame Punch.

On Lion John's way out, the elder's song then simply teached Lion John the rest of the song.

**Rubrum Elder's Son singing:** 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5.

**Lion John playing the Drums of Sleep:** 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5 (Goron Lullaby)

When the song was cast, everyone in the room, except for Lion John, was put into a sleep until the rise of spring. As he leave the village, every villager was cheering out Darmani's name for good luck.

**Rubrum Villager(s):** DARMANI!

Before leaving the village, he picked up some pieces of sirloin for the trip. As Lion John journeyed to the temple, he noticed a Leonumin, with a frog ontop of his head, was shivering.

**Leonumin:** I am very sorry to bother you from such a high place... But I am very hungry, and I have been stuck here.

Lion John then simply tossed to the shivering frog wearing Leonumin a piece of sirloin.

**Leonumin:** Th-thats it! It's so good that I dream about it... Dodongo Cavern;s finnest quality sirloin! Thie is my absolute favorite! Blessed this meal!

The leonumin quickly ate it in a dozen seconds while left over scraps flew out random directions.

**Leonumin:** Ohhhhhhh! ! ! My energy has returned to me! I am coming down now. Wait one moment!

The leonumin simply rolled off the cliff and landed infront of Lion John and gave Lion John the Don Gero's Mask as a token of grattitude. After that, Lion John continued to the Snowhead Temple while avoiding rolling giant snow boulders. then Lion John noticed a woodensign that says and I quote.

**Sign:** This way to Mountain Temple. Please contact the Rubrum Elder if you have any information on the whereabouts of the temple guardian.

As Lion John reached the Snowhead, there stoos the Mountain Temple across from a path marked with wooden poles with a red thread tied to each one. He also noticed something odd at the entrance. One, the temple guardian is missing. And two, a gust of blizzard is keeping pouring out of thin air. Or was it?

**Tatl:** What's that? There's something in the middle of that blizzard... Can't you see it?

Lion John then used the power of the Lens of Truth and turns out, the temple guardian was invisible and blowing a gust of wind preventing anyone from entering. Lion John then brought out the Drums of Sleep and played a certain lulluby to the temple guardian.

**Lion John playing the Drums of Sleep:** 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5 5-3-2-5-3-2-3-5 (Goron Lullaby)

As the temple guardian heard the lullaby, its eyes grew drowsy as it gentle rolled into a ball and fell asleep as it rolled off to the side of the pathway and the giant fell and landed in the gorge that surrounds the temple. Lion John then walked up the spiral pasage that leads to the entrance of the tower0like temple while trying to dodge the rolling snow boulders and some snow demons. As Lion John made it the main room of the temple, he was abushed by some puff-ball-like ice mist demons. After defeating them, Lion John then smashed the icicles which there blocking the huge 8ft^3 block which Lion John then pushed until the block fell into a 8ft hole. As Lion got further into the temple, he noticed that the temple was actually once a volcano because of some remain hot lava. Lion then found 2 things. One was a green stray fairy and the fact that Lion John can walk through lava.

Lion John then walked into another room and found the Dungeon Map and another stray fairy. Lion John then made it to a tower-like puzzle room where the door leading to the boss would be at the very top floor. Each floor of the tower-like room appear to have ramps which means Lion John as to roll his up to the boss. As Lion John wandered and wandered each room on his way up, he manage to find the Compass and the 4th green stray fairy.

Lion John made to the south side of the 2nd floor as he rolled loopy-loop from south to north to east and to the west where he entered and fought against a creepy looking mini boss that teleports to each similar platform scattered to the corners of the room. After defeating the mini boss, a chest appeared at the center of the room which Lion John opened and found a Fire Arrow. Lion john then made to a room with a huge button-like platform. Lion John then jumped on to press the button and the pillar, at the center of the tower-like room, rose up to the second to last floor as another button revealed at the lower floor below.

So far, Lion John managed to reach the second to last floor as he walked across the pillar platform and reached to a room where a certain mini boss came for round 2. After defeating the mini boss, Lion John then went to another room and found a chest which Lion John opened and obtain the Boss Key. Lion John then went up and down the floors knocking out the ice blocks within the center pillar. He then found under neath one of the second-to-last-floor ramps were snow boulders which Lion John flame punched through to reveal the staircase which lead him to the final temple floor. as Lion John reached the boss door, he noticed a honey daist platform. He grew curious and used the Lens of Truth to look around from a high view and found something. Lion John then took off the Lion Mask to revert back to John and put on the Bear Mask as John dramatically transformed into Bear John. After that, Bear John then used the honey daist platfform and hovered towards to find a small hole with another honay daist platform and a chest. Bear John then opened the chest to find the last green stray fairy.

Bear John then took off the bear Mask to revert back to John and put the Lion Mask on as John dramatically transformed into Lion John. Lion John, once again, made to the boss door and simply unlocked it with the boss key and simply entered the room to find the boss himself frozen. lion John then simply walked towards it as Lion John reverted back to John to use the Fire Arrow to unfreeze the boss and simply yet quickly transform back into Lion John before the unfreezing was complete. What came from its frozen condition was what appear to be the Masked Mechanical Monster Goht. And so, Lion John rolled into a ball and rolled and rolled in a fast pace to catch up to the stampeding monster Goht.

Finally, Lion John manage to defeat Goht in its tracks as it fade into azure flames. Lion Joh obtain the Goht's Remains as he stepped into the ring of light and found himself on another pillar while his Rubrum Leonumin self aka Darmani the 3rd stood behind him as John and the spirit of the Lion Mask saw the second giant.

Tatl: W-What exactly are you?

The giant then answered Tatl in the same unknown language only Tatl can inderstand.

**Tatl:** "Guardians." Guardians? So... You're protective gods? That's why you're in the temples... But...why are the protective gods...?

The giant then slowly fade out of the scene.

**Tatl:** No, wait! Are you listening to me? Hey! Wait...

Meanwhile, it finally stoped snowing as the flowers began to sprout from the ground and bloomed with grace and beauty. finally, spring was broguth to the villages below the mountain sides as the curse was finally lifted.

**Ruburm Villager(s):** Darmani! Banzaiii! Hurray for the #1 Rubrum Hero.

**Rubrum Elder's Son:** Darmaniichan is the strongest in the world.

As Darmani the 3rd faded away back into the Lion Mask, these were his last words.

**Darmani the 3rd:** Thanks goro, John. Now I can start off on a journey, goro.

The spirit of the Lion Mask just broke a tear of joy. John then found himself i Mointain Village and hurried back to Snowhead to find the fairy fountain. He also found the temple guard sitting on a nearby egde.

**Temple Gardna:** Darmani! What have I been doing this whole time? I can't remember a thing since I went out to look around Snowhead to figure out why spring wasn't coming... What I still doing sitting in a place like this? ? ?

Lion John then simply continued down the Snowhead path and stumble a cave at the bottom of the temple. Lion John, as he took off the Lion Mask to revert back to John, then simply went down the dark tunnel to find a green fountain. The green stray fairies then poped out of John's pocket and spun around in the center of the fountai in a flash of light to reveal the Great Fairy of Wisdom. She appear to be like the other Great Fairies but with green hair.

**Great Fairy of Wisdom:** Oh, wise young one! I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom. Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body back to normal. As thanks, I shall enhance your Magic Power.

The Great Fairy of Wisdom then simply waved her hands towards John as a ring of light bathed over him. Long errands short, Lion John managed to obtain a Powder Keg, and entered and won a race and obtained a bottle of gold dust. Before leaving, he went to the Mountain Smithy and reforge his Kokiri sword into a Razor Sword and then with Gold dust, the Razor Sword was reforged into the Gilded Sword. And so, John journeyed to the Lunam Ocean. On the way, Tatl and John had a short conversation to summarize up of what they did so far.

**Tatl:** You made a pretty good Niichan, you know.

**John:** Aw. Cut it out! That was so tough, that kind of stuff is my biggest weakness.

John then simply looked at the Lion Mask while still talking to Tatl.

**John:** But I'm getting to understand more and more. These masks carry people's souls. Darmani's just heart inherited this mask, and shattered Majora's curse!

**Tatl:** So it's like the evil mask vs the mask of justice huh? I'm sue Darmani would be proud.

**John:** Above all though, i wonder who those giants were...? I wodner who were sealed by? Could it be all that Skull Kid's work?

**Tatl:** If we break all four's seals, then surely the puzzle will be solved.

**John:** Yeah but...

**Tatl:** Anyway, for now Spring's returned to the land so all's well that ends well.

John then simply looked at the sky as they, once again, continued towards to Lunam Ocean.

**John:** (While I see that in the sky, I couldn't shake this feeling!)

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> Hope you liked the chapter. Chapter 4 will be updated before Labor Day. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twiphase:** I do not owe Darkstalkers or Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Darkstalers; Majora's Mask, <em>Chapter 4:<em>**_ Lunam Ocean: The Fogged Murky Water Curse._

* * *

><p>The tale continues as John made back to Clock Town to resupply. Then John traveled to West clock Town and jounreyd west to the Lunam Ocean. John was about to reach the entrance to the Lunam Ocean when it was blocked by a thick fence. Then long errand short, John went to Milk Road to reach Romani Ranch but the path was blocked by a boulder, so John quickly turned into Lion John so that he can use the Powder Keg to blow the boulder up. Once he got to the ranch, as John, he found Epona along with a girl carrying a bow. Her name was Romani, named after the ranch itself. She was practicing to depend the cows from being upducted by aliens at night. She then asked john to help her defend the cows. John agreed and then Romani taught a song which Epona likes.<p>

Romani singing: 1-2-3-1-2-3 1-2-3-1-2-3

John playing the Ocarina of Time: 1-2-3-1-2-3 1-2-3-1-2-3 (Epona's Song)

After John reunited with Epona, John, at night, managed to delay all 8 aliens until sunrise and the cows were then saved. Romani the gave John a Milk Bottle. John then helped Romani's sister deliver milk to Clock Town while preventing the milk from being stolen because the simple road back to Clock Town is blocked and they had to take the detour. Romani's sister: Cremia also mentioned something about a friend name Anju who is about to have her wedding after the 3rd day. After managing to get back to Clock Town, Cremia gave John a Romani's Mask. It is a proof of the membership to the Milk Bar.

John then by accident, as he rode on the back of Epona, went to Astrum Valley He then stumble on a ring of stones and heard something mysterious. John then used the Lens of Truth and saw a stone soldier.

**Stone Soldier:** Huh? Don't tell me... That's... I'm shocked. You're the first person who's ever spoken to me. I've been here for many years, waving my arms around and asking for help, but everyone ignores me and passes me by.

**John: (sarcastically):** (Gee, I wonder why?)

**Stone Soldier:** It's 'cause I'm about as impressive as a stone, right? ...I'm used to it, though. Umm...I have a request... Can you give me some medicine that would make even an unnoticeable stone like me feel better?

And so, John gave the stone soldier some Red Potion and with grattitude, the stone soldier gave John a Stone Mask. Shortly after, John manage to get to Lunam Ocean after being able to jump over the spiked fence while riding on the back of his trusted steed Epona. As John stumble upon the Great Bay Coast, he joyfully stare in awe.

**John:** The sea! Wow, the sea! It' been the first time I've seen the ocean. It's huuuge!

As John walked by the ocean shores, he stumble upon a fisherman having a minor tantrum.

**John:** What's the matter Mister?

**Fisherman:** As of lately, I can't catch any fish! I've given up fishing. It all started when that strange cloud appeared offshore at Great Bay... Uh oh, that's no good!

The Fisherman then pointed to a pirate ship. At a closer view, John saw a Caeruleus Lupusian fighting againt the ships captain but was defeated after a direct hit and fell off of the boat and landed into the far ocean shores. John swam as fast as he could. When he caught up to the Caerulus Lupusian, he carried him to shore. when they got to shore, the Caerulus Lupusian manage to walk a few paces from the water before collapsing to the ground.

**Tatl:** He's badly hurt

**John:** Hey, hang in there.

The Caerulus Lupusian awoke.

**Mikau:** The boat... Please... After the pirates! The cubs... If we don't get them back soon, they'll die.

**John:** The one who looks like he'll die is you! Calm down! what on earth happened?

**Mikau:** I am Mikau of the Caeruleus Lupusian Tribe... the guitarist of for Moon Blue.

**John:** "Moon Blue"?

**Mikau:** A super popular Caeruleus Lupusian band. There was a poster of them hanging in Clock Town.

**John:** I see...

**Mikau:** We were rehearsing for our performance at the carnival. But shortly the sea became strange, our vocalist Lulu gave birth to seven pups and lost her voice. And suddenyl after that, the pups were kidnapped by the Gerudo Pirates. I went to stop the Gerudo Pirates then next thing ya know, I got knocked down and here i am.

Mikau then looked at the shores o the Lunam Ocean as he slowly dies with only a regret.

**Mikau:** What a site I am for the descendant of a Caerulus Lupusian hero. It's frustrating, but I can no longer fight. I'm begging you... Please bring back the pups.

**John:** Alright, I understand. You don't have to say any more Mikau.

Mikau then slowly brought out his guitar.

**Mikau:** Th...Thank you... I can't repay you but here is one tune.

**John:** Ah, no! You're too weak!

Mikau then just played his guitar anyway. John then played to him the Song of Healing.

**John playing the Ocarina of Time:** 2-3-42-3-4 2-3-4-2-3-4 (Song of Healing)

They simply played in harmony until the music playing quieted down. Mikau's remaining wish now is to perform just one more with Lulu and everybody of the Wolf Blue.

**Mikau:** you got a good musical sense... Why not become a member?

Mikau's body faded as what appeared on the ground infront of John was a Wolf Mask. After that, Mikau's spirit returned only for an instant to ask John his final request, to carve his farewell song into his grave.

**John:** Mikau...

Shortly after, the grave was built and John paid his respects by lowering his head in a simple bow. He then decided to investigate. And so, John put on the Wolf Mask and another transformation has begun. First, just like from the others but a slight different, a black web-like exoskeleton sprouted from the mask to cover the entire body to create a humanoid wolf figure while sprouting the same rings around the neck, hip, wrists and ankles. Then, same as always, the rings started to sprout the same kind of substance which covered the body to overlay the exoskeleton like a second skin to create a muscular warrior detail while, as usual, the rings themselves become pieces of clothing such as the knuckle gloves, the armored battle jacket, the baggy pants with the Blue Moon emblemed black belt, and the gorgerine. Finally, blue and white fur sprouted from the second skin the rings sprouted previously as a blue furry tail sprouted from the end of the spine as the blue fur revealed a white underbelly.

What stood instead of John was Wolf John, a Caeruleus Lupusian wearing purple clothing and has the same eyes as Bear John and Lion John; orange eyes with triangular diamond shaped pupils. Wolf John also appear to have one simple unique feature: Caeruleys Lupusians can breath and swim underwater. Anyhow, Wolf John manage to get to the Gerudo Pirate Fortress. The lair itself appear to be a group of three buildings whie one of them is connected to a tower, at the center, by a rope bridge. Wolf John then quickly changed back to John so that he may use the Stone Mask which prevents him from being seen by the pirates. John then quickly manage to get to the tower, cross the bridge, and enter through the door infront of him.

John appear to found a room where Tatl had to dodge an incoming wasp. John and Tatl followed the wasp down the hall until it went through a window and entered its nest. John then was hearing someone talking to someone else.

**Aveil:** I've been waiting for you!

John then simply look down from the window and saw the pirate queen talking to another pirate and John also saw one of the Caeruleus Lupusian pup in a water tank, appear to be surrouned in a clear egg-shaped pod, and it appear to be sleeping in a undisturbed hibernative state.

**Aveil:** And did you find the rest of the pods?

**Gerudo Pirate:** ...N-No. B-But...that's beca...

**Aveil:** What are you trying to pull here? ! ? If people hear the great pirates have lost the treasure they stole, we'll become the laughing stock!

**Gerudo Pirate:** Yes, b-but Aveil... The sea is strangely murky where we were attacked by the sea snakes...

**Aveil:** Silence! That's why the Caeruleus Lupusians can't send for any help! Now that the pods are gone, the Caerleus Lupusians should be frantically searching for them. If we don't hurry, the Caeruleus Lupusians will get them before we do! There are four pods here now. Hurry! Go find the other three pods before those sea snakes eat them!

**Gerudo Pirate:** ...Understood...

As one of the Gerudo Pirate walked towards out of the room, she was interrupted by Aveil.

**Aveil:** Wait! ! ! The Caeruleus Lupusian pods are the only clue we have about that dragon cloud floating over the bay and the only keys to entering that ominous cloud floating off the shore... If what that strange, masked one says its true... And if we get our hands on the treasure that lies sleeping in the temple in that dragon cloud... Then we can spend the rest of our lives living the good life as we play off with it.

**John:** (Skull Kid?)

**Aveil:** So get a move on and go find them! Now! ! !

**Gerudo Pirate:** Understood ! ! !

**John:** (There's too many guards. I don't have much a chance...(

**Tatl:** Hey there! Look!

Tatl said as she points towards the wasp nest which gave John an idea.

**John:** Alright! ! !

When the wasp nest fell to the ground, the nest broke thus releasing a swarm of wasps chasing Aveil and the guards out of the room. John then walked out of the hidden room and entered the main room where he found a huge chest. He opened it and obtained a Hookshot. After that, John then turned into Wolf John to swim into the tank and collect the 1st Lupus Pod. Wolf John then turned back into John again as he walked out of the room while wearing the Stone Mask. John searched and searched throught the fortress until he stumble on a room with a miniboss.

**Green Gerudo Pirate:** Halt!

A green Gerudo Pirate then entered the room fashinally from the ceiling.

**Green Gerudo Pirates:** We aren't fooled by that mask!

Aveil then took out Arabian twin blades as the fight commence. After the defeating her, the green gerudo pirate stood on her knees.

**Green Gerudo Pirate:** Ugh. Don't think it ends here.

The Green Gerudo Pirate then threw out a smoke pellet and escaped. Anyhow, John searched and searched until he found the 2nd Lupus Pod. After that, John then stumble on another miniboss before he could even obtain the 3rd one.

**Orange Gerudo Pirate:** Halt!

The Orange Gerudo Pirate said as she did the exact same entrance as the green one.

**Orange Gerudo Pirate:** We aren't foolded by that mask!

After defeating the orange pirate, she did the exact same exit as the green one. And so, john manage to obtain the 3rd Lupus Pod. Lateron, John stmble onto the last miniboss room of the fortress.

**Purple Gerudo Pirate:** That's as far as you go!

The purple pirate said as she did the exact same entrance the green and orange ones did previously.

**Purple Gerudo Pirate:** Do you think you can trick us with that mask?

After defeating the purple pirate she said something similar than different of the green and orange one.

**Purple Gerudo Pirate:** Ugh! Not bad... But don't think it ends here!

The purple pirate dissapeared in a puff of smoke while John continued further as he took souvniers and finally manage to collect the 4th Lupus Pod. shortly after, John used the Song of Soaring and flew back to the Marine Research Lab and simply released the pods into the aquarium. Then after that, John ran to the Fisherman's hut. John then stumble upon a golden seahorse.

**Golden Seahorse:** Help me... Take me back to the waters near Pinnacle Rock...

**Fisherman:** Are you interested in that fish? It's a rare fish, isn't it? It's called a seahorse.

**John:** (Thank you captain obvious)

**Fisherman:** I caught it swimming around here. Just off of Pinnacle Rock. Since it's rare, I was thinking of selling it at the town carnival, which should be starting you want, I'll give it to you.

**John:** Well thank you...

**Fisherman:** On once condition... Do you have a pictograph of the female pirates?

John then simply took out the picture to create the either 'speak the devil, and the devil shall appear', or the 'so as you wish it, so shall it be' moments.

**Fisherman:** Oh! That's it! That's it! I had a picture like that. Well aren't you a crafty one? You'll give that to be, won't you?

**John:** (Gee, ya think?)

The fisherman then gave John the seahorse.

**Golden Seahorse:** Thank you. Hurry! Take me back to the waters near Pinnacle Rock.

And so, John, shortly after as Wolf John, took the seahorse into the water where the seahorse will guide him through the murky waters and into the Pinnacle Rock to collect the 5th, 6th, and 7th Lupus Pods after reunited the seahorse with his seahorse friend and while avoiding/defeating the sea snakes. After that, Wolf John then took the remaining pods to the Marine Resaerch Lab where the 7 Lupus Pods can finally reunite after being separated. Shortly within a moment, the Lupus Pods began to shine as they released the Caeruleus Lupusian pups which then form into a formation and each of them sang a note.

**Blue Wolf 1:** 2

**Blue Wolf 2:** 1

**Blue Wolf 3:** 2

**Blue Wolf 4:** 3

**Blue Wolf 5:** 4

**Blue Wolf 6:** 2

**Blue Wolf 7:** 3

**Wolf John playing the Guitar of Waves:** 2-1-2-3-4-2-3 2-1-2-3-4-2-3 (New Wave Bossa Nova)

The the Marine Research scientist blabbered something about that the Lupus children were born to teach Wolf John the New Wave Boss song so that it can be played infront of the one who gave birth to them. Quickly, Wolf john then journeyed towards south down the beach to reach the Caeruleus Halls, village of the Caeruleus Lupusians. As Wolf John walked into the Caeruleus Halls, he wandered and found Mikau's journal. It mentioned something about Mikau and Japas having jam sessions. Mikau wrote a jam that at first went 5-4-3-5 but later on went like 4-3-2-4 and something about his lucky color for the week is purple.

Later on, Wolf John and Japas have a jam session were Japas first played 3-3-4-5 while Wolf John finihsed the rest of it with 3-3-4-5-5-4-3-5 then Japas played 2-2-3-4 while Wolf John finished the rest of it with 2-2-3-4-4-3-2-4. And then something about going to see the bandleader, Evan. wolf John then met Even as he asked about if he got the pods back and talking about Mikau having the blood of a Caeruleus Lupusian hero running through his veins. after the talk, Wolf John turned back into John. Evan asked how John got here but then decided to ignore it as he tries to write the song. John then simply helped him by playing what Wolf John played fro the jam session. even than finally wrote his new song which he will plan on playing in their next show. Finally,Wolf John then found Lulu and played her the song her childeren taught him.

**Wolf John playing the Guitar of Waves:** 2-1-2-3-4-2-3 2-1-2-3-4-2-3 (New Wave Bossa Nova)

Suddenyl Lulu's voice has returned to her.

**Lulu singing:** 2-1-2-3-4-2-3

Suddenly, a nearby island, with twin trees, rise up to reveal that the island was actually a shell of a turtle.

**Turtle:** Mm...Mm... Yeeeaaawn! I slept quite well! I just realized this when I opened my eyes. The passing of days is quite quick isn't Lulu?

Lulu just then stare in surprise.

**Turtle:** Yes, Lulu, It's nothing to be surprised at. Although my eyes were closed in sleep, I still see everything that occurs in this ocean...

Now Lulu just became plain confused.

**Turtle:** Hmmm... It seems Lulu is confused . Regrettably, there is no time for idle conversation. Now then, proud Caeurleus Lupusian warrior... The open seas of Lunam Ocean have need for your might. quickly climb on my back.

And so, Wolf John manage to get on the turtle's back as the turtle swam to the Great Bay Temple which appear to be surrounded by the dragon cloud that just blew away some Gerudo Pirates. luckily for them, the entrance is actually underwater. And so, the turtle swam down to the entrance and reach surface within the temple. Wolf John got off of the turtle and went through the 1st door. Wolf John first lit up the torches which ten revealed a treasure chest with the 1st stray fairy. After that, Wolf John then stumble into a monorly water filled room with colorful pipes but most importantly, a waterwheel.

**Tatl:** Whoa! That's a huge waterwheel!

Wolf John then just continued on and on while finding more of the stray fairies and switching some pipes on and off like a puzzle. After switching some pipeson, he followed the pipes trail and stumble on the main waterwheel going in a counterclockwise spinning turn. Wolf John then found the Dungeon Map and turns out this dungeon was only 1 floor and 2 basements. some obstacles did require the power of the Bear Mask. Wolf John took off the Wolf Mask to revert back to John so John could put on the Bear Mask and become Bear John to hop across a deep stream to reach a cliff that requires a high jump to reach to get to the treasure that contained the 6th Stray Fairy.

After all of that, Wolf John entered a room with a difficult miniboss. He looked up and sthe ceiing and saw a giant eyeball monster, name Wart, covered in bouncing living dark bubbles. It was difficult to defeat Wart during the whole destroying each of the bubbles while aiming for the main eye which sometimes causes to blindly and confusedly stampede around the room. After defeating it, a treasure chest appeared in the center of the room. Wolf John opened it and obtained the Ice Arrow. From lateron, it was useful to use the combined powers of the Fire Arrow and the Ice Arrow to solve through each puzzle ahead of him and manage to find the Boss Key after defeating a certain Gekko again. Wolf John searched and searched through evry remaining detail of the temple and manage to find all of the 15 Stray Fairies.

And so, Wolf John finally went to the boss room to face the Gargantuan Maskes Fish: GYORG. when Wolf John first entered the room, it was a simple room with a huge whole at the center. Wolf John got closer and closer with curiousity and fell as he stumble upon the true boss room. Within the surrounding waters, GYORG appeared. Wolf John manage to deal some damage to it by using his Lunar Boomerangs. After that, he simply dealt the final blow with a hidden skill mikau spiritually just taught him during the battle, the Lunar Photon Shield, a very powerful underwater ability that surround the body in a barrier made of thunder and its mostly used for attacking.

So on,Wolf John obtained the Gyorg's Remains, and Wolf John stepped into the ring of light and found himself, again, on top of another pillar while his Caeruleaus Lupusian self aka Mikau stood behind him as Joh nand the spirit of the Wolf Mask saw the third giant. The giant just spoke in the same unknown language whil John just stood there in having no ides what so ever.

**Tatl:** Hey, listen. We want you to lend us your power! If you just leave things as they are, something terrible will happen to this world! Surely, you're the only ones who can stop it! That's what Tael was trying to tell us!

The third giant just spoke again while Tatl translate.

**Tatl:** "Help our friend." I get it. We have to find the last one! Then promise us this... You'll cooperate with us...

Within a flash of light, John found himself at the Lunar Ocean shores infront of the turtle.

**Turtle:** Now I can continue resting in peace. I too must abide the laws of ancient times and again merely watch from my deep slumber. But the evil that haunts this land has not completely vanished. John, I shall depart after enjoying Lulu's voice a bit longer. I think the gods can permit that. Hyeh, hyeh, hyeh.

And so, John journeyed to the Fairy Fountain of the Lunar Ocean. The scattered fairies reunited into a flash of light revealing a blue Great Fairy.

**Great Fairy of Courage:** Oh, courageous young one! I am the Great Fairy of Courage! Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. As thanks, I shall lend you my strength.

The Great Fairy simple waved her hands towards John as he was bathed in light. John's defense has increased. And so, John leaved the Lunar Ocean and continued on his journey to the Astrum Valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> Please Review and Thank you.


End file.
